


Vacation, Please?

by kinneyb



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: When Quentin goes on a vacation to LA, he ends up meeting and befriending the literal devil. Huh, turns out the world still has ways of surprising him after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is prob the most self indulgent thing ill ever write & i expect no one to read it....... but if u do, enjoy  
> also this is my MY fic... so perhaps lucifer is a lil flirty w q but it's just harmless flirting mwah

Quentin stared at the paper in his hands, rereading the words over and over again. He had somehow managed to capture his feelings perfectly (writing had never been his strong point), but it still wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye, but he couldn’t risk any of his friends (some still barely more than acquaintances, really, like Kady and Penny23) trying to stop him.

Sighing shakily, he walked to the counter and set the note down. He looked around the spacious apartment once, heart beating fast. He still wasn’t sure who actually _owned_ the apartment. Kady, maybe. Marina23 hadn’t shown her face in a long, long time.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his bag off a stool and walked to the door.

++

“He left - ” Margo spoke slowly “ - to go to LA?”

Julia held the paper out for her to take, which she did without missing a beat. Indeed, in Quentin’s messy handwriting, he stated very clearly he was going on a vacation to LA and would be back soon.

“He needs a mental health break?” Margo read, squinting at the words. “Well, fucking duh, we all do.” Frowning, she slammed the paper back down on the counter and crossed her arms. “Eliot is not going to be happy.”

Julia smiled ruefully, shrugging. “I’m not happy. I mean...” she glanced at the paper, nose twitching. “He could’ve at least told _me_.”

“Wait.” Margo leaned against the counter and chewed on her bottom lip. Even though Julia didn’t know her as well as Eliot and Quentin, she could still tell she was conjuring up a plan in her head. Probably an evil plan. “What did I just say?”

Julia blinked once, surprised. “Uh. That Eliot isn’t going to be happy?”

“ _Before_ that,” Margo replied, rolling her eyes. “We all need a vacation, right?”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Margo was thinking. Julia shifted her weight from one foot to the other, narrowing her eyes. “Are you seriously suggesting we all just pack up and go on a vacation to LA?”

Margo smirked. “Why the fuck not?” she asked, gesturing around at the apartment. “What does this place - or New York - have to offer us anymore?” She didn’t wait for an answer, of course. “Nothing.”

She kind of had a point, to be fair. Julia licked her lips. “Okay, I can see Eliot agreeing to such a crazy plan, but Kady? Alice?” She smartly left off Penny23. Margo had noticed after the bullshit he’d pulled, she had slowly started to pull away from him. Good, she had thought, Julia could do better.

“Alice is surprisingly easy to manipulate,” Margo replied easily. “And Kady would probably follow you into Hell.” She clapped her hands together. “Problem solved.” Grinning, she snatched up the note and started in the direction of Eliot’s room. “One step at a time.”

++

Margo was right. Eliot agreed right away, a weirdly determined look on his face. Alice agreed once she realized if she stayed behind she’d be all alone. It was almost sad, Julia thought. Kady agreed, stating she was bored anyway. Julia saw through her. Penny23 didn’t get asked, but he packed up and joined them in the van anyway.

A van that Julia frankly had never seen before. She narrowed her eyes at Margo and Eliot; the two sitting in the front seats. “Where did you get this?”

Eliot glanced back over his shoulder. “Do you _really_ want me to answer that?”

She narrowed her eyes further. “No.”

“Good,” he replied, turning back.

Alice shifted. “You do realize it’s going to take us almost two fulls days to reach California, right?” She raised an eyebrow. “And that’s assuming we don’t stop for snacks and rest.”

Margo twisted the key in the ignition, shrugging. “Well, that just means we can all spend this time getting to know each other better." Humming, she glanced back at Alice briefly. "White or black?"

"White or black... _what?_ " Alice asked suspiciously.

Margo grinned like a shark. "Oh, you know."

Alice sputtered over her words. "Margo, that's so - there are - _Margo_."

All that could be heard over the rumble of the van pulling out of the parking lot was Eliot’s laughter.

++

"Do you think this has something to do with me?" Eliot asked once they had found a hotel for the night. Everyone was in pairs sharing rooms. Eliot, Margo. Alice, Kady. Well, except Julia and Penny23. They had gotten their own separate rooms. Margo _almost_ felt bad for the guy.

Margo shrugged, pulling up her silk sleep shorts. "Why do you think that?" When she turned, Eliot wasn't even looking at her.

"I don't know," Eliot replied after a moment, sighing heavily. He finally looked at her, eyebrows drawn together. "Not even three months after we start dating, my boyfriend runs off to the other side of the country?" He made a face. "Sounds kind of like he's running from _me_."

Margo joined him on his bed, touching his leg. "El, I've seen you two over the past three months." She rubbed his leg idly. "I've never seen Q so in love. Not even with Alice. But you know Q - he's not always mentally... _well_. I think he really did just need a vacation. Not from you, but everything."

He smiled lightly. "Yeah," he agreed, patting her hand. "Good thing I love him, right?"

"God," she rolled her eyes with a grin. "I never thought I'd live to see the day you could say that so casually about anyone but me."

Eliot squeezed her hand, eyes sparkling. "Are you jealous?"

"Hardly," Margo replied quickly, pulling her hand away. She picked at the strings of her shorts. "Honestly, I thought I would be. I mean, I was with..." She paused, gesturing. "You know. But Q is different."

Eliot tilted his head, staring at her knowingly. "It's different because you love him too."

She peeked at him. "Maybe. Point is, don't sulk. This trip is supposed to be fun for all of us." Jumping up, she walked over to her own bed. "Q was right about one thing; we all need - and _deserve_ \- a vacation."

++

Quentin stared at the map in his hands. A spot was certainly glowing, but something was off. It wasn't glowing blue, like the locator spell usually did, but black. Pure, deep black. He squinted at the map, barely avoiding crashing into someone as he explored the streets of LA. His plan at first was just to find another magician. Kind of ironic, because hey, wasn't that the whole reason he had left in the first place?

But he decided if he was going to stay in LA for a few days (maybe a week, but no longer), it'd probably be best to have at least one or two connections, seeing as luck usually had it he found trouble wherever he went. Even if he was doing his very best not to, which is how he ended up in front of a club.

It was the middle of the day, but the club still seemed to be open. A group of women walked out of the two large doors, laughing and whispering. This was _so_ not his scene, but... he could survive a few minutes in a club to achieve his goal, right?

Taking a deep breath, he stuffed the map in his pocket and tried to enter. _Tried_ being the keyword. The security guard - a beefy man Quentin did not want to upset - stopped him, a hand on his chest.

"Name?" he asked boredly.

Quentin narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know you had to be on a list." Must be a pricey bar.

The guard pushed him, sending him stumbling back a few steps. He didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to. Quentin got the message, but he wasn't going down without a fight. The guy might be beefy but he's a fucking _magician_. He crossed his arms.

"What do I have to do to get on the list?" he asked, raising both eyebrows.

The guard sniffed. "Get approved by the owner."

Quentin scoffed, shaking his head. Of course. That was just his luck. "And who runs this wonderful establishment?" he shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mr. Mo - " The guard was cut off by the door opening. A well-dressed man stepped into the warm midday air of LA.

The map in Quentin's pocket twisted and turned. He placed a hand over it. _Bingo_.

"That would be me," the man said, blinking at Quentin. "And who, pray tell, might you be?" he asked, stepping closer. He raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down with mild interest.

Quentin suddenly felt wildly under dressed. He cleared his throat. "Quentin." He swallowed. "Coldwater," he added after a moment. "And _you_ are?"

The guy smiled, all charm. He reminded Quentin of Eliot. Kind of, in a weird way. "Lucifer," he purred, offering a hand. "Lucifer Morningstar." Quentin thought about it and eventually decided what harm could a handshake do? He took his hand, shaking lightly. "Now, Quentin, do tell; were you searching for me?"

The corner of Quentin's lips twitched. "Not exactly," he answered honestly, "but yes."

"Boss..." The guard said, staring at Quentin with obvious distaste.

Lucifer turned to the guard and waved him off. "I can take care of myself. Thank you." Once he was gone, he turned back to Quentin and smiled again - smirked, really. "That was quite the interesting answer," he said. "Care to explain?"

Quentin pulled the map out of his pocket, shrugging. "Got a place we can talk?"

Lucifer eyed the map curiously, but nodded and gestured at the doors. "After you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey had so much fun w this chap i hope u enjoy mwah

Lucifer led him straight through the club up to a beautiful, spacious loft. Smiling, he walked over to the bar and started to pour himself a drink. “Ah,” he said after a moment. “Forgot my manners. Want one?”

Quentin narrowed his eyes and walked over, perching on a stool. “Sure,” he said. “As long as I can watch you pour it.”

“Oh.” Lucifer grinned at that and made sure Quentin had a clear view of him pouring his drink. “Someone is a little suspicious, hmm?”

Quentin accepted the drink and took a sip. His throat burned in a familiar, delightful way. “Sometimes you have to be,” he answered with a shrug.

Lucifer lifted his cup in the air. “Touché.”

For a moment, they just shared company and drank. Quentin studied the other man closely. He was handsome, obviously, and he knew it. His hands were surprisingly smooth, the skin healthy with no scars or callouses in sight. Odd for a magician, but not impossible.

“Do you find me attractive?” Lucifer interrupted the silence, and when Quentin looked up he was watching him, an amused smile on his face.

He looked away, nose twitching. “I’m taken.”

“That is not what I asked,” Lucifer replied, taking a slow sip. “I am taken too,” he continued after a moment, setting his now empty glass on the bar. “But you _are_ easy on the eyes.”

Quentin blinked slowly. “Thanks?” For someone who had been so insecure for so long, Quentin was beginning to think maybe he really wasn’t all that ugly after all. Not if he could nab Eliot. Not if a guy like Lucifer thought he was easy on the eyes. Feeling oddly confident, he placed the map on the bar. “I know you’re not... _normal_ ,” he said, careful with his words.

Lucifer smiled slowly, narrowing his eyes. “What exactly do you mean?”

“You’re like me, aren’t you?” Quentin shot back.

“I don’t know,” Lucifer drummed his fingers against his thigh. “What are you?”

Sighing, Quentin knocked Lucifer’s empty glass off the bar without missing a beat. The glass hit the floor, shattering into a thousand little pieces. Maybe more. Lucifer stared down at it, raising an eyebrow. Neither of them said anything; Lucifer just watched as Quentin slid off his stool and crouched down, placing his hands over the shards of broken glass and took a deep breath.

Slowly the pieces began to move, circling in the air and mending back together.

“Oh my,” Lucifer commented as Quentin collected the glass in his hands and set it back on the bar. “That _is_ interesting. I don’t recognize your face,” he continued, peering at Quentin curiously. “So not a demon, then?”

Quentin blinked once. “Excuse me?”

“An angel?” Lucifer continued easily as he reached out and brushed a finger against Quentin’s cheek. “Hmm, no. There’s something off.”

Quentin stepped back. He was beginning to think he had made a grave mistake coming up here with Lucifer Morningstar. “Okay,” he said slowly. “I’ve heard - and experienced - a lot of stuff, but angels? Demons?”

“You do know who I am, right?” Lucifer replied, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Quentin squinted. “Um. A magician?”

“No clue what that is,” Lucifer answered breezily, standing up. “But I am the devil.” He extended his hand for a second time, wiggling his fingers. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Coldwater.”

Oh, _shit_.

++

“I always thought LA air would feel... _different_ ,” Julia commented idly, following the map. They had pinpointed Quentin’s location. Even after all this time he still struggled with wards and protection spells.

Eliot placed a hand on her shoulder, peering at the map. “We’re close,” he said, narrowing his eyes. Based on the map, it seemed like Quentin was... Turning a corner, they all slowed to a stop. “He really is on a vacation, huh?” he mumbled, staring up at the tall building.

“The dick abandoned us to go bar hopping?” Margo rolled her eyes, walking to the door.

Alice chased after her. “Don’t you guys do that all the time?”

“Please, Alice,” Eliot walked at her side, adjusting his vest. “We have portals for that.”

The guard apparently didn’t want to let them in at first - something about needing your name on a list - but then Margo worked her magic, smiling coyly and batting her eyelashes. Within seconds, they were inside the very lively bar.

“Can you show me how to do that?” Alice asked, eyes wide in wonder. She cleared her throat. “I just - I think it could come in handy one day.”

Margo grinned and linked their arms, winking. “Sure, doll face.”

Eliot rolled his eyes fondly, following after Julia as they tried to pinpoint the exact spot Quentin was at, but it was so crowded the map was having a hard time. Sighing in frustration, Julia threw the map at Eliot. “This isn’t working,” she snapped, crossing her arms.

He nodded lightly. “At least we know he’s here,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” Kady touched Julia’s arm gently, and the other girl relaxed a bit, shoulders slumping. “Here, how we about ask around?”

Margo grinned toothily. “Great idea.” Glancing at Alice, she raised her eyebrows. “I saw a really hot guy near the entrance.” She tugged on Alice’s arm lightly. “Coming with?”

“I - I guess?” Alice squeaked. Eliot watched as she was tugged away by Margo. Soon after, Julia and Kady walked off too.

Penny23 shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “So I guess it’s just - “

“Have fun,” Eliot interrupted, patting his arm as he slipped away.

The bar was packed, brimming with people grinding on each other and laughing drunkenly. Eliot walked to the bar and waved the bartender down, sighing.

“Hey.”

Eliot blinked once. That definitely was not a voice he knew. Looking over, he spotted a woman a bit older than him with light hair pulled back in a bun and friendly eyes. He smiled lightly. “Hey.”

“You okay?” she asked, leaning on the bar.

Eliot laughed softly, shrugging. “Not exactly.”

“What’s up?” she asked, shuffling closer. They could barely hear each other over the loud music.

He couldn’t tell her the whole truth, of course, but bits and pieces would work. “My boyfriend... kind of ran off,” he started, frowning. “We tracked him down here, but... there’s so many people I doubt we’ll be able to find him.”

She frowned, nodding. “Hey, I might be able to help you.” Her nose scrunched up. Eliot wasn’t really attracted to women, but if he was she’d surely be a candidate. She was pretty in a way that wasn’t intimidating. “Not me, exactly,” she continued. “My... uh... boyfriend?” she said, unsure.

Eliot smiled a bit. “You don’t sound so sure,” he teased gently.

She shrugged. “We haven’t really talked labels, but we’re together, yeah.” She pushed away from the bar. “He owns this place, actually. And he’s really good at finding people. Here, follow me.”

Eliot lingered. “I should probably grab my friends. They came with me to search for him.”

She smiled, sweet and sincere. “That’s fine. I’ll be by the stairs.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh, I’m Chloe, by the way.”

“Eliot,” he said, shaking her hand lightly.

++

Quentin was woken by the sound of the elevator dinging. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around for Lucifer. “Hey?” he called, but no answer. Sighing, he threw his legs off the couch and stood up. He walked over to the bar and started to pour himself a drink. A drink he nearly dropped when the elevator opened to the familiar faces of his friends - all of them. He blinked once.

“The fuck?”

Julia was the first one out of the elevator. She stared at him for a minute before rushing to him, dragging him into a hug that looked - to Eliot’s eyes - nearly suffocating. When she pulled away, she smacked his arm. “Never do that again.”

Margo joined her side, hands on her hips. “Yeah, fucker. At least invite us to come with you.” Dropping her hands, she hugged him lightly.

“I’m - I’m sorry,” Quentin replied, rubbing her back. “It’s not like I wanted a break from you guys.” He shrugged, frowning. “I just - I needed some time to think. By myself, you know?”

Eliot stepped closer, spreading his arms. “So you _don’t_ want to break up?”

Quentin laughed, breathless, and ran forward to hug him. He buried his face in his shoulder. “Fuck no,” he replied. “I’m sorry though, Eliot.” He hugged him tighter, his next words muffled by Eliot’s shirt. “That was a dick move as a boyfriend.”

“It kind of was,” an unfamiliar voice said.

Pulling away, Quentin eyed the new woman suspiciously. “Who is - “

“Detective!” Lucifer called, appearing from the bedroom. He had a red and black robe draped over his lean frame. “What are you doing here?”

Quentin should’ve known this wouldn’t look good. _Fuck_.

He glanced at Eliot, who had an unreadable expression on his face. “Who is _this?_ ” he asked, raising both eyebrows.

“This is not what it looks like,” Quentin answered quickly. "He just - he let me stay here for a couple days." He could feel his face warming. "El, I would never - "

Lucifer hummed, turning away from the pretty woman. “Oh no,” he said, waving his hand back and forth in the air. “I offered, but he turned me down.”

The woman elbowed him in the side, eyes wide. “Lucifer,” she hissed. She didn’t actually look all that angry though. Mostly amused. “I thought we talked about this. No sleeping with other people.”

Lucifer kissed her temple. “I wouldn’t have actually _done_ it,” he muttered quietly.

“Okayy,” Margo interrupted, stepping forward. “Enough about Eliot’s fragile ego.” She smiled quickly in his direction. “No offense, babe.” She glanced back at Lucifer. “Seriously, who the fuck are _you_?”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer smiled, not unkindly, and walked to the bar. “Drinks, everyone?”

“Yeah,” Eliot joined him at the bar, basically pushing him out of the way. “Thanks. I’ll make them.”

Margo nudged Quentin with her elbow, leaning in to whisper. “Someone’s still jealous,” she said, pulling away to sit primly on a stool at the bar. Everyone slowly joined her. There wasn’t enough seats, which was fine by Quentin - he kind of felt like standing right now.

“So back to the question at hand,” Julia said, leaning on the bar. “Who are you?”

Lucifer hummed, drumming his fingers against the counter. “Have you two met?” he asked suddenly, glancing from the woman he’d called detective earlier to Quentin, a sparkle in his eyes. “Quentin, this is Chloe. Chloe, Quentin.”

“Oh.” Quentin’s nose scrunched. “Hi.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, nodding. “Hi.”

“What did you tell her, El?” he asked, turning to face his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. Eliot just grinned innocently and continued making their drinks. He shook his head and looked back, a small, fond smile on his face.

Margo tapped the counter a few times. “Still waiting.”

“Right,” Lucifer turned to her, offering a hand. “I’m Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.”

Julia jumped to take Lucifer’s hand before Margo could. Even from Quentin’s spot a few feet away he could see how hard Julia was squeezing his hand. “That’s an unusual name, Mr. Morningstar.”

“Well.” He grinned toothily. Quentin could also see from his spot that Lucifer was not playing Julia’s game at all, his grip loose in her hand. “I _am_ the devil.”

Alice shifted in her chair, narrowing her eyes. The tension in the air was heavy. Quentin stepped forward, wringing his hands. “Guys,” he said lowly. “Lucifer isn’t a threat of any kind. He’s - he’s actually really nice.”

“I’m - “ Penny23 finally spoke, shaking his head in disbelief. “Wait. So, like - I’m still confused as shit. What is he?”

Quentin sighed heavily, licking his lips. “He's the devil.”

“Like Hades or - ?” Kady asked, squinting her eyes.

Lucifer scoffed. “Please, do not lump us together,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “No, Hades and I are two entirely different individuals. Thank you. He rules over the Underworld. I rule over Hell.”

Kady nodded slowly. “Oh. Right, totally different.”

“Guys,” Quentin whined. “Please. He - he can do stuff.” He turned toward Lucifer, eyes wide. “Do that thing.”

Chloe glanced between them. “Lucifer, you did not show him your - “ she gestured wildly “ - your _thing_.”

“Jesus Christ,” Eliot exclaimed, slamming a bottle down on the bar. Everyone startled. “Can you all please just shut up and let Lucifer do whatever the fuck Quentin is talking about?”

Lucifer’s nose twitched. “Please never say that name around me ever again,” he mumbled before turning to the group. He blinked once and suddenly his eyes were red, a vibrant contract from the lightness of his skin.

“He also has like basically super strength or something,” Quentin added. “He’s the real deal.”

Margo narrowed her eyes, tilting her head back and forth as she observed Lucifer like a science project. “How do we know he’s not just a magician pulling our leg?” she asked.

“Does it honestly matter?” Eliot asked with a shrug, circling the bar and handing everyone their drinks. He saved Quentin's for last, of course, hovering at his boyfriend’s side. “Besides if Q thinks he’s the devil,” he smiled despite himself, “I believe him.”

Quentin pressed against Eliot’s side with a sniff. “Thank you, El.”

“So.......” Alice cleared her throat. “What now?”

Lucifer hummed low in his throat, finishing his drink in one gulp. “Actually, about that...” he walked off and returned a few moments later with a bag he dropped on the bar in front of Margo. “Quentin said he came here on vacation, but when I offered, he turned me down. Humans and their morals, probably, but.” He grinned slyly. “This is a whole group. Surely, this could come in handy.”

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked curiously. He just grinned wider and gestured at the bag.

Margo glanced at Quentin before pulling the bag closer, peeking at its content. She gasped loudly. “Jesus fuck,” she exclaimed, tilting the bag for the others to see. “This has got to be like over five grand.”

“Ten, actually,” Lucifer corrected.

Alice blinked. “Why exactly are you giving practical strangers ten grand?”

“My own amusement, of course,” Lucifer replied easily, grabbing the bottle to pour himself another drink. “If you don’t want - “

Margo hugged the bag to her chest. “Oh, we want.”

“Great!” Lucifer exclaimed, raising his glass in the air. “Here’s to vacations.”

++

"Uh. Thanks for letting me crash here," Quentin said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He glanced up at Lucifer. "Seriously, and - and the money." He took in a sharp breath through his teeth. " _Wow_."

Lucifer smiled. The devil surprisingly smiled _a lot._ "It was my pleasure," he replied, taking Quentin's hand and squeezing. He could feel Eliot staring at his back from where his friends stood a few feet away, waiting. "If you're ever in Los Angeles again, pay me a visit, yes?"

He smiled back, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Have fun," Lucifer said, releasing his hand and stepping back.

Quentin bit his lip and nodded, turning away to join his friends. When he got to them, Eliot tapped him once on the shoulder. "I'll be right back," he said, walking toward Lucifer. Quentin bristled and scrambled to grab his arm.

"El, seriously - "

Eliot grabbed his hand and turned it over, kissing his palm. "I'm not doing anything bad," he assured him gently. "Swear on it."

"I have a really hard time believing that," he muttered, but he smiled anyway and pressed their foreheads together. "Go. We'll be waiting."

He watched as Eliot walked off, barely catching Lucifer before he disappeared back inside the club. Margo jostled him with her shoulder. "He's cute," she said, like it was a simple fact of life. "I gotta wonder..."

Quentin squinted at her. "What?" he asked ludicrously.

She shrugged, an innocent look on her face, which meant her next question was definitely not going to be innocent. "If you weren't with El, would you have - " she made an obscene hand gesture, and he flushed, quickly pushing her hand down.

"Jesus, Margo," he said, shaking his head fondly. "No."

She nodded. "Why not?"

"I - I don't know," he answered, shrugging. "Because even if El and I hadn't worked out, I don't think I would've been over him for a long, long time."

Margo licked her lips. "Good answer, little bits," she said, patting his head before walking off.

"L - " he blinked once. " _Little bits?_ "

++

"If you wish to punch me, let me advise that is a very bad idea," Lucifer said blandly.

Eliot raised both eyebrows. "Should I _want_ to punch you?" he shot back.

"Of course not," he replied easily. "But humans can be funny about the whole jealously thing."

Eliot snorted, glancing back over his shoulder at Quentin, who was currently in the middle of a conversation with Alice and Julia. Both girls looked equally curious, talking a mile a minute. He smiled fondly and looked back. "I wanted to thank you." He cleared his throat. "For looking after Q."

"Oh," Lucifer's eyes lit up. "That's unexpected. But you're welcome," he nodded once. "He's a good person; I can feel it pouring off him." He smiled, softer. "I don't feel that often."

The door to the club opened, and Chloe stepped out onto the sidewalk, tugging her coat around her tighter. She caught sight of them and smiled, waving lightly. Lucifer smiled back and put up a finger. "One minute, Detective." When he turned back, Eliot was smirking. " _What?_ "

"You feel it with her, too, don't you?" he asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

Lucifer hummed; he didn't need to answer. "You're lucky. If I had met him much, much earlier, I might've been interested."

Eliot smiled wider. "I won't argue with that."

++

"So, how should we spend all this money?" Margo asked, standing at the side of the van, staring at the open bag of money.

Alice sniffed loudly, arms folded over her chest. "I know no one is going to want to hear this, but we should really save some." Margo glanced at her, and she shrugged lightly. "For emergencies."

"Seconded," Julia said, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice smiled at her gratefully.

"Jesus, fine," she mumbled, tipping the bag over and emptying it. She quickly divided the money in half. "So half for savings, but what about the other?"

Eliot stepped forward and hummed thoughtfully. "I think," he said, glancing at Quentin with warm eyes. "We should have a real vacation - all of us. _Together_."

"El," he whispered softly. Eliot smiled and pulled him closer by his hip, giving him a quick, soft kiss on the lips. "Okay," he agreed once they'd separated, glancing around at all their friends. "Who's in agreement?"

Margo threw her hand in the air first. "Yes, please." Soon, Julia and Kady followed, lifting their hands slowly. Then, Penny. Alice was the last man (woman) standing.

"Come on," Quentin said, smiling brightly. "We deserve it."

She sighed heavily. "Fine, but I want _at least_ a budget of a hundred dollars for gummy bears."

Eliot's laughter filled the cool, night air.


End file.
